Broad objectives include clarification of: (1) the structure of personality and emotion (i.e., the nature, number, and interrelationships of important personality and emotion dimensions; (2) the cross-cultural generalizability of personality and emotion taxonomies and dimensions; (3) the relationship between broad dimensions of culture and valued and modal personality; and (4) the generalizability across cultures of the determinants of mood. Personality and emotion lexicons and structures will be investigated in a non-Western culture (the Philippines), using a Malayo-Polynesian language (Pilipino). Comparisons will be made against Western taxonomies and dimensions. The research will contribute to mental health theory, assessment, and interventions by clarifying the structure and socio-cultural determinants of traits and emotions across cultures. Person-descriptive terms will be culled from a Pilipino dictionary and Filipino college students' judgments will be used to classify terms as referring to traits, emotions and moods, or both. Pilipino and English trait and emotion lexicons will be compared by having bilinguals sort the Pilipino terms into existing English taxonomies. Semantic structures of trait and emotion terms will be obtained by having Filipino college students sort terms based on meaning similarity, and by performing factor analyses, cluster analyses, and multidimensional scaling on the resulting similarity matrices. Peer-rating and self-report structures for Pilipino traits will be obtained by having Filipino students rate self and peers on Pilipino trait terms, and by factor analyzing the intercorrelations between rated traits. Self-report mood dimensions will be derived by factor analyzinq the intercorrelations between Pilipino mood adjectives rated by Filipino students and working adults. Comparisons of Filipino personality and mood dimensions against major Western dimensions will be made using confirmatory factor analysis. To determine if broad dimensions of culture underlie modal and valued personality, Filipino and American students' self-ratings and social-desirability ratings for Collectivist (Philippines) versus Individualistic (U.S.) traits will be compared using analysis of variance. To determine if Filipino mood dimensions have the same determin- ants as in Western studies, personality trait scores and the frequencies of various daily life events will be correlated with rated daily mood of students and working adults over a 90-day period.